In Unified Communication Federation deployment where there's a centralized broker to route signaling, a solution is needed to route the media directly between the two communicating entities (e.g., between a first enterprise and a second enterprise). If the media is routed through the centralized broker, the centralized broker has to provide large bandwidth to handle all of the media traffic. This is often cost-prohibitive to the centralized broker.
Some solutions have been described to shuffle signaling and media from the centralized broker to a Peer-to-Peer (P2P) network. U.S. application Ser. No. 13/250,008 to Krishnaswamy et al., the entire contents of which are hereby incorporated herein by reference, describes details of such a solution where a centralized broker is used by enterprises or different communicating entities to establish a trust relationship and then, after the trust relationship has been established, the entities move their communication session to a P2P network. Unfortunately, moving the communication session to a P2P network takes the centralized broker out of the signaling path, thereby preventing the centralized broker from offering additional services to the communicating entities during the communication session.